Swimmer's Collection of Ninjago Prompt Generator Oneshots
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: A collection of one shots inspired by online prompt generator prompts featuring the ninja and all of their shenanigans. (I will take prompt requests). From angsty to humorous, these one shots cover anything and everything. There is something for everyone. Latest Oneshot: Healing
1. Broken Pieces

**Hey everyone! So I'm experiencing a bit of writers block right now, so I decided to play around with a prompt generator, and here's what came up. I had fun writing this, so I might continue with prompts like this in the future. Let me know if you want me to continue and if you know of some really good prompt generators. Enjoy.**

 _Prompt: character deals with broken plate belonging to a lost loved one._

 _Ships: Jaya (in parts)_

 _Characters: Jay, Nya, Cole, Wu (in a way)_

 _Setting: Temple of Airjitzu, after HoT but before ninja go separate ways leading into SoG_

 _Other Notes: if you've read my story Survivor's Remorse, certain pre story things are explained here. Also, not necessary to have read Just a Dream, a brief callback scene is made, but the story will still make sense with out having read either of those stories._

He believed that nothing could replace it. And that belief lasted for forty eight hours.

"It's just a plate," Nya said over Jay's shoulder. "Just sweep it up. It's no big deal."

"It wasn't just any plate. It was Wu's plate, and I broke it."

"I'm sure Master Wu would forgive you," Nya replied, "Do you want help cleaning this up?"

Jay nodded and stood motionless in the center of the kitchen as Nya worked around him. He stared at a closed door just beyond the kitchen. That door hadn't been open in months... not since Wu's disappearance.

 _Where was Wu now?_ The other ninja still believed he was out there somewhere. Maybe Jay did too, but after seeing both Zane and Nya return from the dead, he found it foolish to hope it could happen a third time.

Jay snapped out of his thoughts when Nya placed a freezer bag filled with the broken plate pieces in his hands.

"When I saw how much the broken plate upset you, I figured you might want to hold onto it, maybe glue it back together? I can help if you want," Nya explained.

Jay hugged Nya, the freezer bag, awkwardly wedged between them, "Thanks Nya," he whispered.

(Time skip)

He shifted in his sleep. A light tap on the door woke him up. It was funny really. Cole had always been a heavy sleeper; the others had always taken advantage of that from time to time.

But since Wu's disappearance, Cole wasn't sure if he'd ever slept a full night. The slightest creak in the night pulled him back into consciousness, and often he swore he could hear Wu's footsteps clunking past the bedroom door.

He never considered it could be another ninja up at night. That was until he heard the door close and not one, but two sets of feet padding down the hall.

Deciding to investigate, Cole slid out of his bunk and found his slippers. He wrapped a blanket around his arms and slipped into the hall, following the stream of light coming from the kitchen.

(Time skip)

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I only suggested it because you looked like you wanted to get your mind off things," Jay explained. He cleared off the kitchen counter and dumped the plate pieces out. He pulled super glue from the junk drawer as Nya pulled out two barstools for them.

Nya rubbed a stray tear from her eye and yawned, "It's alright. I promised I'd help if you wanted, and it's not like we're sleeping or anything. Might as well do it now. Besides, you're right. I do need to get my mind off things..."

"Hey, it'll be alright. It's just a dream."

"Thanks Jay," Nya smiled, "Now! Let's get started!"

They had just begun sorting the pieces out when Cole walked in.

"Watcha working on?" Cole asked as he opened the fridge and searched for something to drink.

"Gah!" Jay flinched, "Don't do that!"

Cole snickered and closed the fridge. He undid a straw wrapper on a juice box and shoved it in the hole, "Easy, you'll wake up the whole temple! Speaking of which, what are you doing up?"

"Fixing a plate," Nya replied as she swiped her bangs from her eyes and continued sorting through the pieces.

"Uh, why? It's like two in the morning?" Cole crossed his arms and took a swig of his juice box.

Jay shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

Cole looked back and forth between Nya's red eyes and Jay's mischievous expression. The two of them shared a glance as if hiding something. "Riggggght! You two are weird."

Cole watched in silence as the couple sorted through the pieces of the broken plate. He'd never understand why they wouldn't just throw it away. It wasn't like the team didn't possess more plates than there was room for them. But yet again, it wasn't like he'd ever understand Jay and Nya either.

"So, why not just throw away the plate?"

Jay gasped, "We can't. It's Wu's plate!"

Cole nodded in understanding, "want help?"

"Sure!"

Cole pulled up a stool and began sorting. So many pieces! He wondered how all this could belong to just one plate.

"Remember when Wu used to go and unplug our games when he thought we'd had too much screen time?" Cole asked asked.

Nya hit her hand against the counter, "Yes! You guys got so mad when he did that. It was hilarious!"

"Ooh! Or remember when he walked in on Kai yoddeling in the shower that one time?" Jay chuckled to himself, "I think I still have the recording he took on my phone." Jay pulled out his phone and searched for the file. Kai's voice terrible signing filled the room, and the three of them burst into laughter.

"How about when he'd make us do pride workouts and offer to buy the winner ice cream?" Nya replied, "Except for we always felt too sick afterwards to eat anything."

"Yeah, that was cruel," Jay agreed.

"Remember when he took pictures of you two making out one time and hung them up all over the bounty on Valentine's day?" Cole asked.

"How could we forget?" Jay replied, "Kai was so mad!"

The three of them chatted about their memories of Wu on into the night. At some point, they must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Jay was staring back at three blurry figures he knew were his teammates. Cole yawned and stretched his arms across from Jay.

Nya rubbed the back of her neck, "I feel so stiff. Don't let me fall asleep against the counter again."

Lloyd looked at the broken plate on the counter and back at his three teammates. Confusion was written in his brow. "Do I even want to ask what you were doing last night?"

"Probably not," Nya answered as she rubbed crust from her eyes, "it's complicated."

"Well, we're making pancakes if you want to join us," Zane offered.

"Or you could go back to sleep... in your beds. That's probably a lot more comfortable, and you all kinda look like death right now," Kai retorted.

"What?" Cole snapped, "It's not like we have bed head or anything! We weren't even in bed!"

"Yeah! I'm offended, Kai!" Jay folded his arms.

Kai, Cole, and Jay began to bicker three ways as Zane and Lloyd watched amused. Meanwhile, Nya stared at the plate pieces still scattered across the counter. A familiar shape began to take from, and the more she thought about it, the less she was able to unsee it.

"Um guys?"

"Yeah?" The other five ninja answered in unison.

"Do we still have those old frames in the storage closet. I have an idea, we're going to need some grout."

Jay pulled the old frame from the closet and rummaged around for some grout. When he returned, Nya showed him and Cole what she saw, and they approved of her idea. Rather than fixing the plate, they would turn it into a miniature mosaic depicting one of Wu's favorite things.

Stopping only at meals, the three of them spent the rest of the day creating the mosaic. They chatted a little bit, but for the most part stayed focused on the project at hand.

"Where do you think Wu is now?" Cole asked.

Nya brushed her hair out of her face, noticing she had let it grown enough that it could fit in a ponytail almost, "I don't know, but I believe he's still out there."

"Jay?"

"I'm not sure. I feel like we should've heard from him by now, but if he's out there, I want to find him."

"I do too," Cole whispered. Jay could see the storm clouds gather in his friends eyes as he refused to cry.

"We'll find him. After we finish this we'll find him. We'll search for clues and follow them until he turns up," Jay decided.

"Where do we start?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We always do."

Shortly after dinner, the mosaic was done. The three some stood in a circle admiring their handiwork.

"Where should we put it?" Cole asked.

Nya looked up and toward the unopened door just beyond the kitchen, "In there."

"Are you sure? Nobody's been in there since Wu's disappearance," Cole pointed out.

"Yes," Nya replied, firmly, "What better place to put it?"

"We'll do it together then," Jay determined.

The three slowly walked towards the room and opened the door.

Dust was sprinkled across every piece of furniture. The bed was made up hospital style, and stacks of books cluttered his nightstand. His lamp had been left on all this time, and a few candles sat on the windowsill melted on one side from the sun.

Nya walked up to his dresser. An arrangement of photos filled the space. She found an older photo of all seven of them grinning beside a newer selfish Wu had printed out shortly after they'd moved into the temple.

 _"Kai, let me borrow your selfie stick," Wu requested._

 _"Uhh, why?"_

 _"We need a family photo of all of us in our new home."_

 _Wu held out the selfie stick and the ninja gathered around making goofy poses. Zane stood stoically while Cole gave him bunny ears. Kai held Lloyd in a headlock, and Jay carried Nya on his back as she flung her arms in the air._

Their faces would forever be frozen in time like that. She remembered the way they were all laughing that day. She had Kai, but the way Wu had called them all family that day made her feel like she had a replacement father almost. It was so weird to have Wu be gone yet her real father be there now.

"So, where should we put this?" Cole asked, drawing Nya back into reality.

"Here," Nya pointed at an open space between two photos.

"Perfect," Jay breathed. He positioned the mosaic among the photos, admiring the snapshots Wu had carefully displayed of each of them, his family beyond blood. "Now he'll be able to see it when he comes back."

"Yeah," Cole looked at the floor, "uh, if you guys don't mind, could I have a moment alone in here?"

"Sure," Jay and Nya nodded in agreement and walked out together hand in hand leaving Cole alone to his thoughts.

He picked up a picture from the dresser. It was of him and Wu in front of the monastery just a few days after he'd become Wu's student.

"Jay and Nya love each other," Cole whispered to the photo, "My parents never did. When Mom left, Dad fell apart. I felt like I had no family even though both my parents were still breathing. But you gave me a new family, brothers and a sister who love me for who I am. These six years I've never felt alone."

Cole set the photo back down and picked up the photo Nya had stared so hard into earlier. He saw Wu grinning from ear to ear, eyebrows raised, giving a thumbs up. He looked at each of his teammates smiles. This was his family, "I'll find you Wu. And when I do, our family will be complete again."

(Time skip)

Jay and Nya stepped outside and sat on the front step. Since moving to the temple, this had The sun was just beginning to set, and a soft breeze tussles leaves around in the trees.

"Remember when Wu..."

"Shhh! Just listen."

Nya closed her eyes and turned her ears to the birds still chirping and the quiet sound of the wind.

Noticing Nya's closed eyes, Jay slid his hand into his pocket and produced a ring. He carefully slid the ring on Nya's finger and took in the expression of pure joy on her face.

"Look, I don't know how long Cole and I will be gone, but when we get back..." Jay began.

"Yes!" Nya threw her arms around Jay, and they stayed that way for a while not addressing the uncertain future, just knowing that one day they'd end up together, and it would be so worth the wait.

"What are you going to do when we're away?"

Nya shrugged, "I don't know, of course I'll be planning our wedding, but besides that, I think I have one idea," she pulled out her phone and searched for a news article. It was one highlighting a small farming town, "you see in the back of the pictures all those people?"

Jay nodded.

"Well, I did some research, and they're all slaves to that man right there," Nya pointed to a man's photograph, "I want to make things right."

"So go do it," Jay grinned, "you know you can."

"Thanks Jay." They sat in silence a bit longer, Nya leaning her head against Jay's shoulder, "promise to call every night?"

Jay kissed her forehead, "and write, and text, and we'll meet up whenever we can."

"Just find Wu and come home safe, okay?"

Jay wraps his arm around Nya, and they stare into the sunset, "Okay," he whispers.

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed. This piece ended up way longer than expected and took nearly a week to just write, not to mention editing and revisions. I tried to give each of the three ninja an equal share of the angst, but I'm a sucker for Jaya, and SoG was lacking of it, so I gave the two of them a bit more airtime than Cole. Sorry Cole fans, but eventually I will write a piece that is Cole centric. Feel free to give me ideas.**

 **Speaking of which, in order for this fic to work, I have two requests: One, if you know of any good prompt generators, please send them my way, so I can play around with more fun prompts like this one. Two, if you have a certain prompt you come across you think would be good, feel free to request it and certain characters if you want (otherwise I'll probably pick my couple favorites). Just note that if you request a prompt, I may or may not use it depending on if I like it, and I will not do any boy x boy or girl x girl shippings as well as lemons or anything else that would give my grandmother a heart attack if she read.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, and maybe sending in suggestions. I think this will be a lot of fun. Have a fantastic day!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. Little Things

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the first chapter! You're all amazing, and I'm glad you like it so far.**

 _Prompt: little things seemed to matter an awful lot to them._

 _Ships: none_

 _Characters: Cole and Kai_

 _Setting: The middle of nowhere, lots of mountains in the area, in between Skybound and Dotd although this technically could be between several different seasons._

 _Other Notes: nothing that I can think of_

"Where did you learn to draw like that?"

Cole slammed shut the spiral ringed notebook he'd been sketching in. "No where! I was just doodling!" He insisted.

"Yeah right," Kai rolled his eyes and sat down beside his friend, "You're worse at hiding things than my sister."

Cole turned his body away from Kai, "It's stupid."

"Just tell me. If you want to know what's stupid, it's that Wu thought a weekend all together alone in the woods was a good idea," Kai pleaded.

"Fine!" Cole sighed and opened up his sketchbook again to reveal a half complete drawing of the campground. He'd included all of the ninja in it sitting on logs around the campfire roasting hotdogs and marshmallows, "You know how my dad sent me to Marty Oppenheimer School of performing arts?"

"Yeah, and then you ran away?" Kai interrupted.

"Well, he enrolled me when I was eleven, I didn't run away until a few weeks before I met you when my mom left us. In that time, I proved to be a terrible performer, but I loved art. I used to hardly be able to draw stick figures, but my art teacher never gave up on me. She had me help paint sets for the school musicals and plays every year and let me stay late to work on my drawings. After doing it enough, I eventually improved."

"That's amazing. Why didn't you tell anyone before?" Kai asked.

"Maybe because Jay never gives any of us the chance to talk," Cole replied sarcastically.

Both guys stared over at Jay who was currently talking Nya's ear off and chuckled.

"Seriously, how does that guy even breathe?" Kai laughed.

Cole smirked, "I have no idea. Anyway, my art teacher gave me this sketchbook days before I cut and run. I guess it's my last token of a past life."

"That's awesome man. I wish I had something like that to carry around with me."

Cole elbowed him, "you could always carry around one of those misshapen swords you used to create."

"Very funny," Kai punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Did Nya tell you that?"

Cole avoided eye contact, "she might've told us that once."

"That's it. I'm telling everyone about how she used to do ballet!" Kai stamped his foot on the ground.

Cole stood up beside him, "Hey Nya! I didn't realize you used to do ballet!"

Nya turned from her conversation with Jay, "yes, and it gave me the strength to strangle both of you with my feet!" she retorted.

Cole and Kai belted out laughing... that was until Nya began charging at them. Soon enough, Nya and Jay were chasing Cole and Kai around the campsite like school kids much to the confusion of the others.

Awhile later, they all flopped down around the campfire to join everyone else for dinner.

"That was fun," Cole laughed as he and Kai sat down together, "I didn't realize we'd be playing tag today."

"I guess that's what we get for making fun of those two love birds," Kai shrugged towards Jay and Nya from across the fire pit. Nya had taken one of Jay's sweatshirts, and they sat snuggled together as they held their hotdog roasters over the fire.

Cole grinned, "Yeah. Oh, Hey! I thought about what you said earlier about how you didn't really have anything to carry around with you, so I wanted to give you something."

"Oh?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

Cole flipped his sketchbook open to a page near the beginning and tore it out. He handed it to Kai.

In the dusk and flicker of their campfire, Kai could make out a drawing of himself. In the margins Cole had scribbled _My new teammate Kai. He's kinda hotheaded, but I think we'll be great friends._

"I... I don't know what to say," Kai sputtered.

"Well, thank you would be a good start," Cole nudged him.

"Thanks buddy. When did you draw this?"

"Shortly after we all moved in together. I forget what the others were doing, but you were in the room reading or something, so I decided to draw you."

"I'm keeping this in my wallet, so I don't lose it. You don't mind if I could it at all, do you?" Kai enthused.

"Not at all bud," Cole smiled.

Kai grinned back as he carefully creased the drawing and tucked it in his wallet. No matter where he went, the gift from his friend would always be with him. It made him happy to know he and Cole had grown a little closer as friends. It was crazy how the little things mattered so much to both of them.

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed. This was my first story ever with Cole and Kai as the main characters. Now that I think about it, I feel like I haven't even read any fics with these two as the leads together. Do you guys think we need more fics with these two? I think so, so I'm definitely going to write more in the future should a good idea come to mind. Thank you all for reading. Have a fantastic day!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Missing Sweatshirts

**Hey everyone! So here's my next prompt. I saw this idea on interest, and I thought it would make a cute fluffy Jaya piece, so here you go! This really serves no other purpose but to be fluffy, so enjoy!**

 _Prompt: "It's weird how all my shirts keep disappearing." "Yeah. Weird."_

 _Ships: Jaya. Lots of Jaya_

 _Characters: Jay, Nya_

 _Setting: airjitzu temple some time after hunted_

 _Other Notes: none_

"Huh, I swear I had more clothes than this. Are you sure this is all my laundry Zane?" Jay asked as he took his stack of neatly folded clothes from Zane, the one and only laundry ninja. Way back during their days on the bounty, Zane had taken up doing everyone's laundry after Lloyd turned his suit pink, and since then, he'd never stopped.

"That's it Jay." Zane shrugged.

"Maybe the dryer ate all your socks," Kai elbowed him as he picked up his stack of laundry.

A few days later Jay rummaged through his closet for a sweatshirt. He and Nya were going out for the night, and it was supposed to be cold.

"Uggg!" Jay groaned as he shoved the clothes in his closet around, "it's so weird how all my clothes keep disappearing!"

"Yeah," Nya replied from where she was sitting on Jay's bed waiting, "weird."

"I bet Cole has started taking my stuff to mess with me. I'm gonna go find him and see if he has my sweatshirt," Jay spun around on his heals, "Wait."

"What?" Nya asked.

"You're wearing my sweatshirt? All this time I've been looking for it, and you're sitting right behind me wearing it!"

Nya stood up, "Sorry, I thought you had another one. Besides, you gave this one to me."

"When did I... oh." It all came back to him. They had just found out Lloyd had locked them all in the room together, so he could go face his father alone. Nya had said she was cold, and Jay had given her his sweatshirt. When he and the guys got separated from her and Lloyd, Jay hadn't realized Nya still had it.

"After Lord Garmadon took over, we couldn't come back here. This was all I had of you," Nya whispered.

"I do have another one... somewhere. You don't happen to have that one too, do you?" Jay asked.

"No, Cole really has been taking g your clothes and hiding them around the temple. He said something about payback for eating his cake," Nya explained.

"Ahh," Jay nodded, "That explains it. I'll just get him to tell me where my other sweatshirt is, then we can go out."

"Okay," Nya replied.

Jay didn't move though, he continued to look at Nya and smiled.

"What Jay?"

"I really can't believe you'd wear my clothes, like, by choice."

Nya grinned and tugged at the blue fabric of the sleeve, "Well, you do have excellent taste in color."

 **I hope you all enjoyed. I have always had a headcanon that Nya would totally take Jay's sweatshirts and wear them around the house and stuff. Then when I saw that prompt on interest, I just knew I had to write a story about it, even if it was pointless and merely fluff. Anywho, I had a ton of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading this. Have a great day everyone!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. The Good and Bad Times

**Hey everyone! So this story was inspired by a prompt I found on pinterest. I hope you all enjoy!**

 _Prompt: Reflect on the good times, the bad times, and the times where you wouldn't want to be anywhere else_

 _Ships: Jaya_

 _Characters: The ninja, Jay, and Nya_

 _Setting: Destiny's Bounty a day or so after the events of Skybound. Jay and Nya are still in what I call the bubble stage of their restarted relationship where everything seems perfect._

 _Other Notes: If you like Cole, fair warning: I make fun of his cooking a lot during this. Sorry. I didn't originally intend to, but the opportunity presented itself, and I took it._

There were plenty of happy times. Jay and Nya were back together again. The ninja found it a little odd, admittedly, but they seemed to be happy for them.

Jay couldn't have been happier. It was great to see the whole group healthy again, especially Nya. He whistled as he made his way down to Nya's room and knocked on the halfway closed door.

"Come in!" Nya replied. She looked up from her laptop and smiled at Jay.

"Hey, watcha working on?"

"Nothing much, just going through some old photos. Come look at this!" Nya beckoned her boyfriend over, and Jay sat down on the bed beside her.

Jay stared at the computer screen, "That's our third date right?"

Nya nodded, "Look at how young we were!"

Nya continued clicking through the photographs until they'd reached the present, two days before, the overhead shot Dareth had taken on the hospital rooftop.

"Well that was a fun trip down memory lane!" Jay grinned, "Speaking of which, I forgot why I came in here in the first place. I was going to let you know that dinner was ready."

Nya shut her laptop and stood up, "It's Cole's night to cook right? How about we ditch the others and go get dinner just the two of us?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that. Let me get my shoes."

A few minutes later, the two of them were walking down the street hand in hand, happily.

"This was a great idea," Jay said as soon as they'd sat down at their table.

Nya nodded, "We should do this every time its Cole's turn to cook."

"We should," Jay agreed, "Why didn't we think of this the first time we were dating?"

Nya laughed. Jay talked her ear off, as typical, but she enjoyed every minute of it. The two of them stayed inside their own magic bubble and enjoyed every bit of dinner. It was a great start to their evening.

But there were also the bad times. After all, bubbles have to burst.

"This was really great Jay," Nya said as the two of them walked down the sidewalk after dinner.

"It was. How about we keep this great night going and go see a movie or something?" Jay suggested.

"Sure. I'll text the others that we'll be back late."

A few moments later, the two of them sat cozily in the back of the theater. The movie just started and everything was fine...

Until it happened.

One of the characters was shot. Nya resisted the urge to scream. She felt an agonizing pain in her chest, and the memories of being hit by the poison resurfaced.

"Jay?" Nya whispered.

"Hmm?"

"We have to get out of here!"

Jay stood up and took Nya's hand. Nya's head spun as Jay led her out of the theater. The memory kept replaying in her head. She swore she was going to throw up.

Somehow Jay had gotten her out into the hall although Nya couldn't remember any of it. She collapsed onto the floor choking on sobs and trying to breathe.

"Nya?" Jay placed his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Nya opened her mouth to speak but was quickly overwhelmed by another round of coughing and tears.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered, "I'm sorry I ruined our night."

And there were always the times where neither of them wanted to be anywhere else besides with each other.

"Nya, you didn't ruin anything," Jay hugged her.

"The guy who got shot... he reminded me of... of..." Nya said between tears.

"Shhhh! I know," Jay said soothingly, "It's okay. Let's just head home."

Nya nodded, and Jay helped her to her feet.

(Time skip)

The others appeared to be asleep when they got back and tip toed into the game room.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked "Do you want to talk?"

"I'll be alright, and yeah, I would like to talk."

So they sat down. Nya talked; she'd hardly slept since the day at the hospital, every time she closed her eyes, another nightmare consumed her, and sometimes she swore she felt Nadakhan standing behind her.

Jay confessed he hadn't been sleeping well either.

"I guess this is just our burden to bear," Jay decided after both of them had let everything out.

"Yeah," Nya nodded and yawned, "But thank you for carrying it with me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either. I meant what I said that day."

Nya pulled Jay into a hug, "I know. I love you."

For a moment Jay was surprised. In his head, he'd always imagined he'd be the first to say those words. He'd planned exactly how the conversation would play out. But Nya had beat him to it.

"I love you too," Jay whispered.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if it was a little cheesy, but I like cheesy sometimes. Thank you all for reading, and have an amazing day!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	5. Worth It

**Hey everyone! So this prompt actually comes from my econ class. We had to write a story about a person who experiences all four kinds of unemployment in their lives (if you don't know what those are, look them up since I don't like econ enough to feel like explaining it. I'm only taking this class because I'm required to to graduate). Anyway, I wrote my story about Ed and Edna, so I figured I'd post it here, and maybe a few of you will like it. Enjoy!**

 _Prompt: Write a story about a character who experiences all four types of unemployment in their lives, the causes, and how it makes them feel_

 _Ships: Ed and Edna_

 _Characters: Ed, Edna, and Jay (briefly)_

 _Setting: Ninjago (I know, vague right?)_

 _Other Notes: The writing is terrible . I did the bare minimum. Sorry that it's not my typical quality._

Edna is a lovely old lady currently enjoying a fantastic retirement in the Bahamas with her husband Ed. They are very happy right now, but to get to this happy place in their lives, they dealt with a lot of struggle. Ed and Edna used to work in the scrap and junk business, a field with plenty of ups and downs.

After graduating college, Edna experienced frictional unemployment. She was very excited to find a job, but it took a while to find the one that was perfect for her. However, she eventually did, and she also met her husband, Ed.

A few years later, the trading company Ed and Edna worked for upgraded all of its tech. Ed and Edna lost their jobs because they didn't know how to operate the new tech. They experienced structural unemployment and were very scared and nervous for their future.

Ed and Edna eventually found new jobs working as people who give out free samples at Costco. They were very happy with this job, but the economy fell, and both were laid off due to cyclical unemployment. Soon enough, they found jobs at Meijer though, but because Costco is far superior to Meijer, Ed and Edna were overqualified and hated the low challenge environment. This is called underemployment. So, they quit.

Soon after quitting Meijer, Ed and Edna started their own business called Ed and Edna's Scrap and Junk. The business thrived in the spring and summer time, but it wasn't so busy during the fall. For this reason, they experienced seasonal unemployment, but they were okay with that because it meant they had more time to spend with their son, Jay.

Ed and Edna continued to work at the scrap n junk until retirement enjoying the benefits of plenty of time to embarrass Jay. Though their journey was hard, it was worth it. They lived happily ever after. The end.

 **I hope you all enjoyed. I didn't exactly try that hard on this since econ is my last priority when it comes to school, but since it is technically Ninjago fanfiction, I figured I'd post it and maybe a few people would like this almost troll fic.**


	6. Healing

**Credit goes to Starskipper for this idea. I'd strongly suggest reading chapter one of their story a legacy of mistakes, mostly, but that's ok. That Oneshot was the inspiration for this little snippet. Of course, I'd also suggest reading everything else they've written too. Their writing is amazing.**

 _Prompt: Nya and Jay are going to tell Wu about Skybound_

 _Ships: Jaya_

 _Characters: Jay, Nya, Wu_

 _Setting: the monastery, during the legacy snippets seen on the Lego main page._

 _Other Notes: Seriously, go check out starskipper, when you're done reading this preferably. Or before as long as you come back to this. Sorry for my shameless self promotion here, but I'd just love for you to read my story too. Also, slight Christian themes regarding waiting until marriage. I don't mean to force beliefs on anyone, but the opportunity to take a stand on something I feel strongly about presented itself, so I went with it. Seriously though, if you ever have questions about what I believe, I'm happy to talk on a more personal basis on why I believe what I believe and who Jesus is. Also, on a completely different note, I know that the characters are all legos and don't in fact have fingers, but for the sake of this story, just pretend that they do._

It took Wu a moment to answer his door. He'd been in his bed watching the news on a beat up tv the ninja liked to joke was older than him. Sighing, Wu got up and clicked open the door.

Jay and Nya stood there. Jay held Nya's hand supportively. Both looked pale, almost about to cry.

"Is something wrong?" Wu asked.

"Master, can we talk to you?" Jay squeaked. The laughter he and Nya had shared mere minutes ago was gone, replaced by an almost nauseous feeling neither could describe. Jay wondered for a second if they'd made the right choice, but then he looked at Nya's face. The thought of relief, for both Nya and for him pushed him forward. They had to do this.

"Sure, come in."

Nya and Jay sat down on wicker chairs Wu had placed around a mini table. Wu flicked on his electric tea pot and didn't sit down just yet.

"So what's going on? You're not pregnant, are you?"

"What? No!" Nya exclaimed. She held out her hand near Wu's face, so he could see the purity ring she wore, "We're waiting until marriage for that. Our purity is important to both of us. How could you even think that?"

"Not everyone is as firm in their beliefs as you two are," Wu shrugged, "That being said, with the promises you've made, you two will go far."

"Thanks, master," Nya smiled. Coming from Wu, that meant a lot to her. Since Nya hadn't really had a father figure up until a year ago, Wu had become the man she looked up to. He'd taught her a lot after all. To have patience, for her time would come. To never give up. To go with the flow.

Wu picked up his electric tea pot and began pouring three cups, "Herbal tea, to calm ourselves. You two look like you could use it."

Jay blew at the contrails steaming up to his face, "So, where do we start? What's been bothering us, well, remember that day on the hospital rooftop when Nya and I got back together?" he searched for the right words.

"It wasn't as random as everyone thought it was. I figured that much. Things weren't right. The airjitzu temple couldn't have just randomly floated up into the air. And Misako and I both had library books about djinn we'd never checked out sitting in our rooms."

"So you know then?" Nya asked.

"Partly. I know Nadakhan must have been released, and you two must have stopped him by turning back time somehow. The rest I figured you two would tell me the rest when you were ready."

They were ready, so the story of Nadakhan and how he'd taken down the team one by one came unraveled.

"And then when Flintlocke took his shot, we'd thought we'd won. I was about to make my last wish when, Nya, Nya..."

Nya and Jay hugged each other tightly, both crying silently as Wu waited. A tear slid down Wu's cheek too as he figured what had happened.

"The tiger widow venom hit me too," Nya finally whispered before putting her face into Jay's chest.

Wu closed his eyes. He remembered the pain he'd felt when they thought they'd lost Zane. He couldn't imagine going through that again, especially with Nya. Although he told himself he should never pick favorites, Nya had become like a daughter to him.

And suddenly, a fragment of a memory came back to him. He was on the ground helping clear citizens away from djinnjago island when it all started to crumble. He shouted at a family to run, and he looked up. He could barely see it, but there were his students. Jay held Nya in his arms. Wu let out a guttural cry.

"So then what happened?" Wu dared ask once he'd collected himself enough.

Jay explained. His wish had turned back time to on the rooftop, and only he and Nya remembered what had happened.

"So where do we go from here?"

"It's up to you two really," Wu explained, "You know I think it's best to face your fears, but if you believe it is going to hurt the others knowing, you don't have to tell them."

Nya and Jay looked at each other, speaking without words.

"I think we know what we're going to do," Nya said after some time, "We talked earlier, We want to have it painted on the wall. It's a part of our story, no matter if it happened in this timeline or not."

"Good," Wu began collecting their empty tea cups, "I'm proud of you two. I meant what I said earlier. Truly, together you two will go far."

"Thanks, master."

Nya and Jay walked out hand in hand, not letting go until they reached their rooms.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," Jay whispered and kissed Nya's cheek.

"Yeah. I love you, Sparky," Nya grinned and disappeared into her room.

Jay watched as she pulled the door closed he was left alone in the dark hallway. Only he was awake as the night turned into tomorrow.

"I love you too, Nya."

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Would you look at those babies growing up, huh? You would think I'd be less emotionally attached to let's, but no. Sorry, it's really late. I should probably be asleep, but I'm on break, so here I am! Thanks again to starskipper for putting this idea into my head and giving me permission to post this story. Your stories seriously are awesome, and it's not just because I love Jaya so much. Your writing is just that good! The Jaya is an added bonus.**

 **Everyone, I hope you all have a fantastic rest of the Christmas/ New Year's season. God bless.**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
